


В начале

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Gen, POV First Person, Philosophy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я не помню, откуда я пришел, не знаю, куда уйду, но здесь я – Бог. Я – это весь мир".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В начале

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дайри-конкурс "Радуга", кажется, в 2012 году.  
> Тема: Восьмерка жезлов  
> Бета: Terra Nova  
> Примечание: Трактовка темы – новое, благоприятные перемены, приток энергии, продвижение.  
> Карта темы: http://ualife.org/att/37712

_Никто не знал, откуда они пришли – возможно, что из внешних пределов. Адам и Ева этого мира… хотя и имен их никто не знал. Они пришли и поселились в самом центре вселенной, затаились, и началось шевеление, копошение и великое переселение народов. Никогда прежде извне не приходило ничего такого, а потому все терялось в неизвестности. Кто они? Откуда? Зачем? Но никому бы и дела не было до них – в конце концов, сколько в этот мир залетает всякой дряни – но так случилось, что в какой-то миг разрозненное стало целым, и потомки первых поселенцев ощутили себя частью чего-то большего. И это был бог._

      Кто я? Что я? Откуда я здесь? И почему? Что я могу?..  
      Я могу Все! Наверное… я – Бог!  
      Сколько тут энергии: она переливается радужными всполохами, она манит дармовой силой, я не собираюсь противостоять ей, потому что она дана мне по праву. Это единственное, в чем я уверен. Уверенность – это так мало… Так много для того, кто не помнит себя.  
      Мой мир протянулся за красной пеленой, и только я повелеваю жизнью и смертью. Как удивительно это знание, пусть я и не осознаю еще до конца, что есть жизнь, а что смерть, и что они значат здесь… Я не помню, откуда я пришел, не знаю, куда уйду, но здесь – я Бог. Я – это весь мир. И мой мир мне нравится.

_Может, этого бы тоже никто не заметил, но божество окружило себя непроницаемой стеной, а после на окраине его мирка вырос храм. Исподволь, незаметно, бог диктовал свои условия. Он выворачивал вселенную наизнанку, пока даже самые просвещенные, самые скептичные не уверовали. И в копилку храма начали стекаться пожертвования. Он подпитывался ими, и власть Его росла. Иногда вместе с подношениями попадало то, что не нравилось Ему. Поначалу это пугало, потому что Он понятия не имел, откуда приходят подношения, и никто не дал бы ответа на этот вопрос. Но Он на самом деле был богом этого маленького мира, а потому нити правления были в Его руках. Пришлось немного тряхнуть основы мироздания, чтобы нежелательные подношения перестали появляться.  
      Так Он осознал, что за пределами этой вселенной тоже что-то есть. Есть нечто. Это нечто может быть куда больше всей ведомой Ему вселенной, и Он не способен его контролировать._

      Страх…  
      Сегодня я впервые узнал, что это такое… Я почти все узнаю впервые, и это – не исключение. Но лучше бы я никогда этого не знал. Я не хочу! Я не хочу! Я не могу представить себя этот мир без себя. Себя – без себя. Там, куда я не в состоянии дотянуться, существует вселенная без меня. Целая вселенная, где обо мне не знают. Или знают? Там есть другие боги? Нет… А вдруг есть? Наверняка есть. Смеются надо мной, ибо я червь, грызущий кору у подножия Древа Познания.  
      Зачем я? Я расту и множусь. Я питаюсь материей и энергией и ощущаю, как внутри меня начинается движение. И это все, что меня заботит. Я не повелеваю народами, я иногда не могу справиться с собственными служителями. Я не могу перестать расти. Просто я – мир. Может, поэтому я – Бог?  
      Что дано мне, кроме мирка, который я даже не всегда осознаю частью себя, будто за пределами защиты есть нечто иное, что мне с трудом удается взять под контроль. Словно я тут лишь из милости. Из милости кого-то куда большего, чем я. Куда более могущественного.  
      Но пока милосердного.

 _Он никогда бы не признался в этом, но внешние пределы пугали Его. Смутные воспоминания говорили Ему, что и Он сам когда-то пришел оттуда. Казалось, что там, за пределами Его вселенной находится мир предков, которые наблюдают за Ним и посмеиваются над безуспешными попытками быть центром макрокосма._  
       _И Он боялся. Боялся, что не оправдает их ожиданий, что не справится с неведомой миссией, что его сочтут недостойным, неудачником. Боялся, что однажды его прародители придут – могущественные и непостижимые – и все кончится. Его вышибет обратно в Изначальное, и второй попытки не будет._  
 _Он так боялся, что заставил все окружающее пространство бояться вместе с ним. Пространство свернулось, закуклилось, выставило баррикады… Оказалось, что все это было напрасным. Извне пришло лишь Зло._

      Я – Бог. А потому мне не к кому взывать из пропасти. Из бездны неуверенности, горя, отчаяния… Я сам себе пастырь и судья. Я один, и лишь тени Извне смеются над моими жалкими попытками. Кто внушил мне, что я Бог? Зачем вам потребовалась эта извращенная жестокость. Кажется, что я весь состою из неуверенности. Как может всемогущее божество сомневаться в себе? Это… это неправильно, это неестественно, так не должно быть. Так нечестно.  
      Кто бы ни был там, Извне, услышь меня. Пожалуйста, я не могу так, пожалуйста… Все ложь, и я сам – иллюзия, и власть – все иллюзия, ничто не принадлежит мне, кроме меня самого. Скажи, я все еще – мир?

_В череде паломников Зло проникло в храм и закрыло его от подношений. Известно, что без жертв алтаря любое божество чахнет и иссякает: этот бог не стал исключением. Орды враждебных существ разлетелись от центра до самых глухих закоулков вселенной и начали захватывать систему за системой. Не только Его мир оказался под угрозой, но и все живое за его пределами. Могущество бога не распространялось на прочую вселенную, но она сама могла справиться с врагом, ибо была куда старше юного бога и отразила не одну такую орду. Никто во вселенной не сомневался в своей победе. Но на помощь богу они не пришли.  
      И тогда на защиту нового бога поднялся весь Его мир. Воинственные народы собрали тысячи и тысячи рыцарей. Он истощил все резервы, лишь бы вооружить их, пустил всю энергию своего огромного тела, чтобы изгнать зло обратно в Извне. Его армия сражалась яростно, ибо Он знал: если проиграет, то впереди Его будет ждать лишь смерть и забвение; никто вокруг даже не вспомнит, что был когда-то такой бог и мнил себя великим. Оказалось, что везение все еще на Его стороне – враг отступил, понеся жестокие потери, а Он вновь воспрянул духом. К храму потянулись вереницы верующих, а у границ навеки застыли стражи._

      Больно. Как же больно. И никто не придет и не утешит. Я один. Кто испытывает меня? Битва выиграна, но должно ли богу сражаться, разве не все в мире – в нем – должно свершаться по воле его? Откуда ты взялся, мой страшный враг? Ты испытание мне или погибель? Я выдержал испытание или одолел подосланного убийцу? Стража – кто они, существа, подчинившиеся моей воле, но так и не ставшие частью меня? Я боюсь вас, как боюсь вселенной вокруг. Кажется, я весь состою из вопросов. Когда-то я был уверен во всем: в себе, в мире, в силе и власти. Потом я усомнился в своей исключительности. Потом – в своем могуществе. Сегодня я не знаю ничего. Так незначительны мои границы, так тонка нить моей жизни… Вдруг я однажды умру? Что бывает, когда умирают боги? Кто вспомнит обо мне, кто восплачет? Вы восплачете, там, Извне? Я не умру сегодня.

_Мир успокоился.  
      Долгое время вселенную не сотрясали катаклизмы. А бог, восстановив силы после недавней войны, вновь начал расти, насыщался обильной энергией подношений и вбирая в себя все новые народы. Да, разрозненное все также становилось целым, возвеличиваясь от одной причастности к божеству. Он раздвигал пределы и познавал все, что происходит вокруг Него. Он больше не был глух, слеп и беспомощен: постепенно каждое событие обретало смысл. Пришло понимание._

      Я чувствую. Я чувствую потоки и струи частиц, омывающие мое тело. Я чувствую, как рядом со мной клубится комок энергии, рассылая протуберанцы до самых дальних краев мира, как перемещаются целые системы внутри моей вселенной. Нет, я и тут не одинок. И я слышу Извне. Там множество звуков. Как я мог не замечать их раньше? Звуки и прикосновения, словно нечто пытается пробиться оттуда в этот мир. Странно, но я больше не ощущаю зла. Наверное, это были испытания, и я выдержал их, чтобы быть принятым в сонм истинных богов. Теперь я верю, что пришел оттуда, что там мои предки, туда я уйду, когда придет мое время. Слышите! Я больше не один.

_И однажды Он увидел Свет. Да, в его вселенной не было света, и Он не знал, что это такое, не знал ни названия ему, ни предназначения. Свет, как и все новое, странное, неизведанное, плохое и хорошее – пришел Извне. И хотя свет не причинял Ему боли, но сделал куда больше, чем любое нашествие зла. Свет заставил Бога вновь усомниться в себе._

      Что это?  
      Есть ли этому название?  
      Я тянусь к неведомому, и оно не исчезает. Оно действительно есть. Это реальность, незыблемая твердыня, кусочек той странной жизни, что существует Извне, что хранит мой сон и следит за бодрствованием. Сплю ли я? Да, и Бог может заснуть, и, проснувшись, понять, что вновь изменился, что все изменилось – и уже не будет, как прежде.  
      Было ли это всегда – и лишь мне было недоступно, или появилось только теперь, когда я оказался готов? Разве Бог не есть все? Я простираюсь от края до края, мне уже тесно в границах этой вселенной, но я все еще чувствую себя мелким и ничтожным, когда сталкиваюсь с неизведанным. Как может существовать что-то, неведомое Богу? А Бог ли я?

_Случилось так, что вселенная стала слишком мала для Него. Он ворочался внутри выстроенной когда-то стены, а мир сжимался и казалось, выворачивал Его наизнанку. Это продолжалось недолго и быстро прекратилось, но знак был подан. Время пришло. По стеклянному горлышку скатывались последние песчинки отведенного Ему срока. Наступали сумерки богов…_

      Мне не страшно. Мне… странно. Как будто так и должно быть. К этому я шел? Это – то, что ждет всех подобных мне? Ответьте, это было с вами? В этом есть смысл? Во всем должен быть смысл. Когда-нибудь я узнаю. Когда-нибудь…  
      Сначала я думал, что бог должен быть один. Потом я понял, что лишь здесь я одинок. И есть другие. Те, что находятся теперь Извне и смотрят на меня. Теперь я думаю, что я лишь один из многих, ступивших на этот путь. Сколько их было – самоуверенных и неуверенных, всемогущих и страдающих…  
      Когда-нибудь придет и мой черед. Когда-нибудь…

_Кончалась эра Его правления. Вселенная устала и решила изгнать Его за свои пределы. Так часто бывает – куда чаще, чем хотелось бы богам. Возможно, это случилось, потому что Он был не готов быть богом и миром, а может, наоборот – потому что теперь Он был готов к новому. Как бы то ни было, Извне Его ждали. В этом Он был уверен. В это Он верил, и это единственное, что Ему оставалось. Единственное, что оставалось верным – это Его вера. Ибо если даже бог ни во что не верит – грош цена такому миру._

      За что? Нет, не отвечайте. Я не хочу знать ответ. Я вообще уже ничего не хочу. Я лишь думаю, что так и надо, что так и должно быть. Я надеюсь. И я готов уйти в неизведанное, пусть так и будет. Не изгнание, но осознанный уход. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что прожил слишком мало. Пусть и неизмеримо больше, чем любое создание этого мира, чем любое создание, ставшее частью меня. Они рождались, жили и умирали во множестве, так и не увидев ничего, будучи не в силах изменить свою судьбу, не постигнув своего предназначения, не зная… Ничего не зная. Совсем как я.  
      Мне легче, чем им – я видел все, всю картину. Моя жизнь вместила миллиарды их жизней. Я видел даже свет. А они? Некоторые из них существовали во тьме и знали лишь ее, другие провели жизнь на свету и были уверены, что кроме света ничего нет.  
      Мне труднее, чем им – я не в силах изменить свою судьбу, я так и не постиг своего предназначения. Я просто знаю чуть больше, я смотрел на мир сверху.  
      Но есть и те, кто смотрит сверху на меня.

 _Начался Великий Исход. Сдвинулись с места колоссальные массы, древний механизм наконец пришел в движение, подготавливая великое таинство, средоточие жизни и смерти. Так уже бывало – не здесь, но в других мирах. Временами итогом становилась смерть, но чаще жизнь побеждала, иначе все это не имело бы смысла. Зачем нужен конец, если после него не наступит новое начало? Так заложено природой, и ни один бог не поспорит с этим. Да и зачем спорить с собой?_  
_Вселенная вокруг Него сжалась, будто стремясь спрессовать до той единственной частицы, с которой началась его история. Медленно, с какой-то неотвратимой плавностью раскрылись врата, ведущие в Извне, и туда сквозь прорехи в казавшейся ранее незыблемой стене, которую Он когда-то возвел вокруг себя, устремилось пространство Его мира. Капля за каплей оно утекало туда, и его нельзя было удержать._  
 _Затем наступил коллапс. Вселенная ритмично сжималась, исторгая его из себя, облепляя так, что нечем было дышать, невозможно шевельнуться, немыслимо даже подумать о том, чтобы удержаться здесь. Он больше не видел света. Он вообще больше ничего не видел._  
 _Паломники в страхе бежали от сокрушающегося, разрушающегося храма. Поток подношений резко иссяк, лишив Его сил, и оставалось только верить и ждать конца этого затянувшегося кошмара. Он верил, он знал, что любая, даже самая сильная боль не может длиться вечно, что даже самое страшное зло однажды переживет свой яд. Лишь боялся, что вера кончится раньше, чем боль._  
 _Его вырвало из-за оказавшейся столь ненадежной стены и потащило к вратам._

      Меня нет. Уже почти не осталось. Нет, я все еще здесь, но скоро, скоро я уйду, и больше меня не будет. Здесь. Я буду где-то еще. Это так странно, так… обнадеживающе – удивительная, ни на чем не основанная уверенность, что впереди что-то будет. Что вообще что-то будет, что будет это «впереди», и что ко мне вообще применимо будущее время.  
      Я не думаю о боли. Как можно думать о том, что заполняет тебя целиком? Она во мне, она изнутри меня, она пронизывает всю мою сущность и подстерегает снаружи. Я жду, когда придет страх. А страха нет. Совсем. Может, так и должно быть? Я рад этой боли – благодаря ей я знаю, что все еще жив. Миллионы существ погибли сегодня, куда больше, чем умерло за все время моего пребывания здесь. Моя боль – это их боль. Лишь бы их смерть не стала моей.  
      Когда-нибудь закончится все.

_Врата были нестерпимо узки: они стиснули Его так, что недавний коллапс вселенной показался ласковым объятием. Его продолжало давить и терзать. В ушах глухо бухали громовые звуки, свет – этот прекрасный удивительный свет стал нестерпимо ярок, дыхание замерло, жизнь замерла, испуганная этим мгновением перехода из мира внутри в мир наружу. В Извне._

      Я не знаю, кто я. Я бог, я мир, я ничтожный червь, я странник, пришедший Извне и вновь уходящий туда. Простите мне мои прегрешения, вольные и невольные, я жил как умел и ухожу как придется.  
      Да, мне больно, мне страшно, собственное тело бунтует против меня, я больше не властен и над ним. Я все потерял. Что я обрету теперь? Ведь я – не бог.  
      Холод. Усталость. Свет.  
      Я живой. Я жи…  
  
       **– Рост пятьдесят один, вес три шестьсот восемьдесят. Семь-восемь по шкале Апгар. Ну что, мамочка, смотрим, кто у нас?**


End file.
